Poison me
by aspireraywriter
Summary: Twilight series Stephenie Meyer crossover with Harry Potter series JKRowling lol . Set at Hogwarts. WARNING: Semi-macabre, slash, lemon, original character violation, disloyal to both books, spell invention. If you can think of any more, please inform
1. Prologue

World Summary: Twilight series (Stephenie Meyer) crossover with Harry Potter series (JKRowling lol)

WARNING: Semi-macabre, slash, lemon, original character violation, disloyal to both books, spell invention. If you can think of any more, please inform us. We have tried not to offend or mislead anybody. Spoilers for all books.

Plot Summary: Pairings: Edward Cullen/Draco Malfoy, Alice Cullen/ Scorpio Robson, Cedric Diggory/ Remi Briars, Edward Cullen/Isabella Swan mentioned but not focused on. Semi-fluffy, semi-dark love story. Some plot may evolve. Note: In this story neither Harry Potter nor Albus Dumbledore know anything about Voldie's Horcruxes.

World Summary: Twilight series (Stephenie Meyer) crossover with Harry Potter series (JKRowling lol). Set at Hogwarts.

Character Summary:

Edward Cullen: As he is in the Twilight Series but GAY. IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC THEN PLEASE AVOID THIS FIC.

Isabella Swan: Has been turned into a vampire before the beginning of this fic, we presume by Edward. We have turned her into an irritating first-year-Hermione type. ORIGINAL CHARACTER VIOLATION

Alice Cullen: As she is in the Twilight series.

Draco Malfoy: Well he's nice really, we all knew that. Personality is how it is in the books but GAY. IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC THEN PLEASE AVOID THIS FIC.

Scorpio Robson: Yes, the name has been stolen from Draco's son in the Seventh book. ORIGINAL CHARACTER VIOLATION. Just one of Draco's Slytherin crowd. We decided to kill off Crabbe and Goyle. What's the point of a non-sexy Slytherin?

Remi Briars: Our creation. A smart, sardonic but essentially good Ravenclaw. Brain way beyond her years. THIS CHARACTER IS NOT IN EITHER SERIES SHE IS CREATED PURELY FOR THIS FIC

Cedric Diggory: Yes, we know he dies. We haven't changed anything. You'll see. As he is in the book.

A/N (well one author anyway)- Welcome to the prologue of our piece! Read and review, as per usual. I'm away for the next week, so if you review, I can't respond and my co-writer has no internet, so she can't either. I am diiviin3 and my co-writer is aspireraywriter. She's written a lot, as have I but I've never published, so to speak… but yeah, enjoy.

"Fucking hell no, Remi! There are hundreds of people in this lake!" Alice yelled at the black- haired teen sitting nose to nose with her.

"Stop invading my personal bubble and I will answer with some kind of witty repartee," Remi said slowly and evenly. Alice bared her teeth and suddenly the small, quiet girl was transformed into a ferocious vampiress. "I'm not fucking leaving and you need my magic to get across this Goddamn lake anyway," Remi continued without blinking.

"But the second we touch the water we'll be surrounded by hundreds of bloodthirsty dead people!"

"Designed to protect the centre, not each other."

"Still."

"You're a vampire, you freak! It's not always a bad thing! Besides, inferi hate fire, everyone knows that."

"So?"

"So we cast some fire that won't burn the boat or us, grab the boy and fuck out of here."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is."

"Fine then. I'll grab the boy, you cast the fire." Alice sighed exasperatedly, kneeling up to stare into the water. "Which one is it?"

"The gorgeous one."

"I see no gorgeous ones."

"Gray eyes, brown hair, to the left."

"Gotcha. Ew, you sure you want to rescue him?"

"Shut it. _Peruro!_" A jet of blue flame shot out of her wand and ran along the surface of the water. Alice's arms plunged into the water up to the elbow and pulled the writhing body into the boat in her iron grip.

"Little help, Remi?" Alice called as the body flailed around on the bottom of the small craft.

"No, kinda busy here." Remi called back as a particularly determined inferi grabbed in the air for her wand.

"Do you want me to throw him back?"

"Oh, err, no. _Stupefy!_" Remi directed her wand over her shoulder and stunned the writhing male, whereupon he instantly became still.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here!" Alice yelled again, heaving the boy onto his side, where the sludgy water of the lake ran off onto the floor.

"You got the necklace?"

"No I forgot that part…" Alice rolled her eyes and held up the punctured locket, as the little boat floated silently across the lake.

"And you left them my note?"

"Yes. _To the Dark Lord, _

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, _good ploy for not getting him to go after you, _but I wanted you to know it was I who discovered your secret, I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as fast as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_Remi Alexandra Briars._ Actually I shortened it to RAB 'cause I ran out of paper. That ok, Remi?" The boat bumped into the shore and Alice threw the stunned inferi over her

"Yeah, fine." shoulder effortlessly and stepped out. "I'll go ahead and do the blood thing. Don't want you attacking me just when we've completed this bloody business."

"You insult me. You know I'd never bite you…unless you were _really_ annoying me…" the younger girl jogged ahead and pressed her pricked finger to the wall, which melted away. Then she healed the cut with a whispered charm. Alice hurried through with the body, her grip remaining tight.

"Can we go already? Your boyfriend is making my clothes damp."

"Coming…" Remi kept her wand aloft, grabbing Alice's hand and placing her hand on a small tin can that lay at her feet. She would have apparated, but apparating half way across the world when you're 17 is simply out of the question.

The feet of the two females thudded onto the grass outside the Cullen Manor. The austere form of it loomed over her and Remi felt a familiar shiver run down her spine. Never would she get used to hanging out with vampires. It was something her mind simply did not accept.

"Are we going to just loiter here or deal with this dead weight?" Alice said gruffly, hauling the body back up onto her shoulder.

"Yes, yes…" The pair strode swiftly towards the front door and it opened where the face of a worried Carlisle looked down to them.

"What on earth have you brought back?"

"Remi's boyfriend." Alice muttered, clearing a table with a sweep of her arm and spreading the masculine form out onto the mahogany surface. His stunned eyes stared at the ceiling dreamily.

"Haha."

"You two do realise that's not a person anymore?"

"Trust me, Carlisle, I tried to talk her out of it, but she was threatening to abandon me."

Both the vampires knew they could fix it, and both knew that it wasn't the trickiest of vampiric magic, but the more worrying thing was the fact after reawakening an inferi, they tended to be insecure and disorientated, and it took a lot of work to rehabilitate them.

"Please. Just this one time. I know who he used to be, and I couldn't leave him there. It wasn't his time to die." Remi looked up at the two figures, chewing her lip and acting every bit her innocent and young form.

Carlisle pondered for a moment, searching the girl's green eyes with his brown eyes. She genuinely wanted this person back, you could tell that, but was it worth all the risk that came with it? Especially seeing as he was so young and they tended to react badly to reanimation. With a quick flick of his eyes to Alice, his decision was made. Alice ran off and retrieved a tray of interesting looking pieces of equipment and half an apothecary's worth of ingredients. The two worked swiftly, grinding slicing and mixing, a rich palette of aromas escaping the leaves they had crushed. Finally, it was all worked into a paste, and Alice forced a small pancake of it between the stupefied inferi's lips. Meanwhile, Remi looked on, her face blank but her eyes chasing the motions of the vampires' bodies. She wanted this so badly, but she realised the possible repercussions and other such worries. The preparation was finally done and Carlisle rolled up his sleeves.

"Stand back."

"Are you sure about this Remi, positive? It's not too late to stop." Alice stood eye to eye with the girl, her hands resting on Remi's shoulders .

"Just do it," came the emotionless reply.

Carlisle climbed onto the table, his legs astride the body. The palm of his left hand was on the corpse's forehead, and his right on the heart. He closed his eyes and went into a state of almost comatose sleep, which in reality was his mind searching throughout the other's consciousness for the final spark of life and magnifying it millions of times. That was what made resurrections so tricky. If the person did not have that final spark of life, it was all a waste of time. However, if what Remi had said was true, and it had not been his time, then it was incredibly likely that this boy would have a massive spark of life still in him.

The spark hit Carlisle like an electric charge, nearly throwing him back off the table. He held on though using all his strength as the spark grew, filling the body completely, and his right palm could feel the steady beat of a heart. He quickly jumped off the table like a man half his visible age and waited for the first breath.

"Did it- did it work?" Remi asked cautiously.

"He's alive. Whether he's human or not is another matter."

The next few moments that passed felt like hours, all three of them watching the body intently for some sign of life. Carlisle was ready to pronounce the whole thing a failure, when several things happened very quickly. Firstly a rattling breath was heard from the corpse, shaking the whole body. Then, the boy turned on his side and vomited a lung and stomach capacity of slimy green water. Alice screamed as the man reawakened, sending the birds from the nearby trees into the sky. Almost as if waking suddenly from a deep sleep, the stormy eyed boy sat bolt upright and looked around urgently.

"Harry!" he yelled, his eyes wide with panic. "Harry! We've got to go, there's been some mistake we've got to get-"His head turned and he saw the three people staring intently at him. "Where am I? And who the hell are you?"

"You're in Forks, Washington, and I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my daughter Alice and her friend Remi." Remi at this point sunk to the floor, her legs crossed as she stared at her feet.

"Why am I here?"

"We reanimated you."

"Like, brought me back to life?"

"Yes."

"Where's Harry?"

"On summer vacation."

Alice was still in minor shock, her eyes wide, and one hand covering her mouth as it rested in a perfect 'o'. "I've never seen it done before. That was beautiful."

"What?" came the confused reply from the young man.

"Don't worry. Now, if you come with me, I'll get you some food and clean water." Carlisle gestured with one arm towards the unusually full kitchen. The boy slid off the table, the black robes he had been wearing at his death hanging off him like rags. Remi looked up, rising to her feet slowly, her eyes never moving from the form of the recently-dead boy.

"Do you remember me?"

He stopped momentarily, taking in the girl's form and features with his eyes. "It's Remi, right?"

The mention of her name caused an uncontrollable smile break out onto her face. "It's nice to have you back, Cedric Diggory."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Edward slouched moodily behind a long shallow stream of first years, carefully not looking at his girlfriend. She marched along next to him, carefully not looking back. What in God's name was he thinking when he chose to come here? Edward could have said 'No, thanks, we're fine!' but instead he happily said 'Yes! I'll come join your school so as to perfect my legilimency skill, even though I am 90 years older than all your other pupils and could at any time drain them.' Seriously, brain failure was a more pleasurable option than this. The first years were half his size and half as mature. Heck, they were infinitely less mature. But he didn't seem to be the only outcast here. If the severe looking woman with what looked like cabbages instead of earrings was anything to go by, Hogwarts was full of misfits and weirdoes. The taste of the recently ingested insurance potion lingered depressingly on his tongue, and his dulled sense of smell was beginning to irritate him already. It also meant his appetite was gone, worse luck. Oh hell, what was he supposed to do at the multitudes of feasts that Dumbledore insisted on throwing? Sit around looking morose and ignore the mountains of food in front of him?

Once again the train moved along in front of him, where a small fleet of boats drifted sombrely.

"This way please! First years this way!" Edward scowled.

"Oh please Edward, do try and be a bit more mature," Bella chirped irritatingly in his ear. He growled grumpily back, but otherwise made no response. He hated it when she said that, which she did increasingly. He was over 90 years old. He could judge when it was time to be grumpy and when it wasn't…better than her anyway. She was only twenty, although they were both seventeen really. "Honestly," she continued, "it really is going to be great. It'll be just like we're back at Forks High School - except with magic!" He rolled his eyes. Honestly. He was embarrassed for the eleven-year-olds.

Stepping into the tiny boat that the cabbage woman had gestured at, it sank slightly. No wonder, seeing as it was used to carrying midgets, not seemingly made-of-marble vampires. Boats were incredibly boring. They could have driven very quickly up the mountain side and got there in a lot more style and with a lot more noise. But no. Cars didn't work around here and boats were see as quaint or…something. The water was a murky green colour that provided no inviting feeling to the new school, as no doubt such a magnificent lake could have. Edward's eyes flicked towards Bella who was sitting on the other side of the boat, mouth wide open like a fish with a clearly impressed look on her face. Sure, the boat was travelling without being rowed, but please, like she said, this place involved 'magic'.

A slimy green curtain of stinky looking waterweed was draped across an opening to one side. The smell of such vegetation would have usually told Edward a multitude of things, but instead all Edward knew about the curtain was that it was a particularly overgrown plant. However, a lot more was revealed about said plant as the boats carried on serenely. It pulled back like a pair of curtains and allowed the boats through into a murky tunnel. They carried on through the darkness for a few moments until, in the distance, Edward could see the glow of hundreds of candle-lit windows. It was rather impressive; an ancient castle perched precariously on the craggy rocks. It still didn't look homely however- just like a castle. At the edge of the water, Edward could now see, was a stern looking woman, presumably ready to take them further on inside the castle and to be 'sorted' (which sounded like a rather crude way of putting castration).

The boats bumped into the gravelly surface of the lakeside.

"Oh isn't this beautiful Edward!" came the bright voice of Bella as she stepped on the gravel, stumbling slightly as the boat pushed back from the shore.

"To die for. Really. I'm hugely impressed." Edward rolled his eyes and followed the awestruck first-years, who were in turn following this 'Professor McGonagall' as she had introduced herself. There was a long path leading through some magnificent cast-iron gates, which opened out onto a path. His eyes searched for Alice, who was a few people in front, her tawny head bobbing only slightly conspicuously above the other heads. She seemed involved in an animated conversation with a blonde girl.

Finally, they arrived at the main hall. The queue of students trailed off into a side room, where McGonagall proceeded to ramble on about the sorting process. A hat that sat on your head and talked via thought waves. Spooky. The students were hastily arranged into alphabetical order, with Edward and Alice near the front and Bella towards the back. She was now feverishly chewing her lip and had a look on her face like a scared bitch. Slowly, the line in front of them depleted as the A's and B's were called. Alice, as her name began with an A, compared to Edward's E, went first. She danced out, hiding her height and perched on the stool as the ragged hat was placed on her head. After a few moments contemplation, the 'mouth' opened wide and cried

"Ravenclaw!" before closing. Alice hastily walked down the steps and joined the blue clad table. The sorting hat was good, Alice was the perfect Ravenclaw; she thought before she spoke and was generically quite clever. Next it was him. Edward didn't have the advantage of being a reasonably short vampire, so stood out like a sore thumb. The stool was short, causing his knees to be closer to his chin than to the floor. The musty hat rested on his head and began to speak quietly.

"_Well this is different. Another vampire? Hmmm… Cunning yes, very cunning. Most definitely a darker side, no matter how much you seem to be kind and romantic. But can you cut it in Slytherin? Or will it be the breaking of you? Hmmm… yes, we'll try you there- SLYTHERIN!_" The sorting hat was most definitely a scary piece of equipment: It could read your thoughts! Edward was most definitely pleased when it was removed, and he walked down towards the silvery green table. Then, he saw the other boy and forgot all about walking.

A vampire so divine had never walked within the sight of Edward Cullen; that was for sure. Shining blonde hair fell into stormy grey eyes, which regarded him curiously, but without surrendering anything. He was tall and subtly muscled. Laughter was beginning to break out across the great hall. Edward could hear Bella's tinkling laugh and realised how unimportant she suddenly seemed. His desire for her had disappeared with the bloodlust; the potion had made sure of that. Edward's eyes sought Alice. She was rising to her feet, slowly, staring from him to the other vampire. She shook her head ever so slightly. Edward gulped and continued towards the Slytherin table. He fell into a seat a few along from the boy, and the sorting recommenced surprisingly smoothly. Edward felt incredibly hot and as if he couldn't hear anything outside his own head. He was vaguely aware of Bella walking past him towards the Gryffindor table with a morose expression on her face, but he could not meet her eyes. He stared at the table fixedly, all at once feeling his seventeen years and no older.

Dumbledore stood and spread his arms welcomingly. Edward realised that he was speaking, but could not hear over the buzzing in his ears. He wished he could smell the scent of the other vampire, as by right he ought to be able to, wished he could hear his voice. Was it high? Was it deep? Did it speak quickly? Softly? Loudly? What did his lips feel like? The cold and smooth lips of a vampire with the hot taste of blood inside, that was for sure. Edward shivered. Food magically appeared in front of him and, despite himself, he ate it dazedly. There was a pause in the meal as everybody finished his or her main course and the boy next to Edward took advantage of the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name's Blaise Zabini, I'm Slytherin house Seventh year prefect. I take it you're not a first year?"

"No. I'm seventeen. Those two are my sisters, Alice and Bella. We used to live nearest to Durmstrang but they didn't accept our talents as magic. I can read minds without trying. Alice is a seer. Bella was just unregistered at birth, admin problem. She is an average witch just like everyone else." Edward recited the learned-by-heart speech and smiled.

"Wow. Sounds like you three are pretty advanced. I'm sure you'll catch up really quickly." Edward ground his teeth. "This is Scorpio by the way." Edward looked gratefully up at the boy seated next to Blaise and realised (his stomach did a backflip) that the beautiful vampire was sitting only the other side of Scorpio. Scorpio looked up and gave Edward a slow smile. "Well hello there. New Slytherins always appreciated, we're a bit thin on the ground at the moment." With a jolt, Edward realised he was right.

"Why's that?"

"Nobody says it, but everybody thinks that only death eaters and upcoming death eaters come here. The people that think that's a good thing are getting fewer and fewer. And very few people realise that it's just a stereotype attached to our house, just like the sorting hat said."

"I see. So are you pro Harry Potter or the Dark Lord?" Scorpio regarded him shrewdly and spoke softly and crushingly.

"I do not agree with killing. I do believe in keeping magic in old families, but equally I have nothing against muggle-borns. This does not make me 'pro Harry Potter'."

"I see. That seems sensible." Edward looked over at the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter sat. He was talking to Bella who was gazing up at him rapturously. Clearly Harry Potter was telling her some story as he kept gesturing towards himself, a boy at his right and a girl seated to the left of Bella. Edward looked back to ask who these people were and found himself staring directly into ice-blue eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," said the god, holding out his hand. His voice was deep, teasingly slow and he spoke in a self-assured tone. Edward stared at the hand for a second, then hastily grasped it and managed to reply,

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Then Edward froze. The hand he was holding was warm. Edward could feel his pulse under the skin. A human? How was that possible? His skin was so perfectly white, his lips so red, his hair so-

"Has Scorpio been giving you a politics lesson? The golden boy hasn't got a clue to be honest. He thinks he can just point a wand at the dark lord, mutter 'avada kadavra,' and he'll drop dead. We know differently. You see that girl next to the other tall girl that came in with you?"

"Remi, yes. That's my sister, Alice."

"Oh you know Remi already do you? Then you probably know what she's up to."

"Yes. I do. My sister and I are helping her destroy them."

"Well then. Seems the new boy knows everything." Draco smiled thinly. Edward blushed, and smelled Draco for the first time. He smelled heavenly, like human and yet at the same time older, finer. Edward couldn't put his finger on it. He had never smelled anything like it. Oh, his blood must taste…

"No! I mean no I don't at all. My way of life is very different to yours." (Just a little, I EAT you feeble things).

"Muggle born?"

"You could say that," Edward mumbled carefully. Draco raised an eyebrow but did not question the response. Edward's expert senses alerted him to the fact that Scorpio had not moved or breathed for the last ten seconds. He was staring at Alice fixedly. Oh joy. Draco slapped the back of his head firmly and without apology. Scorpio fell face forwards into his dinner and choked. Over the top of his spluttering form, Draco smiled wickedly. Edward attempted to suppress a grin. Unfortunately his attempt was not successful, and he found himself grinning uncontrollably back and so he busied himself with some food. This was going to be interesting, eating for the first time in 70 years. Oh well. He noticed the big pot of mash potatoes and a familiar sense came back from when he had been human. Hunger. Oh joy, not only had this potion taken away his sense of smell, but he was slowly reverting back to being a human. His eyes lingered on the tureens of food for a second.

"Not hungry?" came a querying voice at his side. Draco had his eyes locked on him

"Er, no, nerves, I guess." Edward smiled weakly.

"You won't say that soon, the desserts are to die for." A voice said the other side of him. Scorpio had recovered from his near choking and was shovelling forkfuls of sweet potato mash, chicken and gravy into his mouth at lightning speed.

"I highly doubt I'll die over some desserts." Edward muttered to himself. He leant his head on his hand and sighed. An entirely human habit, obviously, but really, he'd just got into the habit of being human.

The conversation lapsed into the discussion that was bound to happen- what did you do over the holidays? Draco and Scorpio were comparing Quidditch viewing sessions and Blaise was chipping in with random facts and figures. Edward simply laughed when appropriate and tried to look mildly interested. It was difficult with Draco sitting so close. Edward cursed himself mentally. He was disgusted at his susceptibility to what was, if he was honest, a 'pretty' human. But, he mused, it was so much more than that. Anyone could be 'pretty'. Looking around, Edward saw a dozen nice-looking faces. But humans weren't generally 'pretty' _and_ intelligent. Draco held a conversation beautifully. Each comment seemed as though he had thought about it and planned it for all eternity. The conversation wasn't steered forcefully by him, but he knew exactly what to say and when to say it, and his full attention was always focused on you if you were speaking. His slow drawl was musical, but not in any way that could be determined by any melody, but to Edward it was music, and he could listen to it all day.

"Oi, Edward!" A hand waved in front of his eyes. "Wake up!" Scorpio was grinning at him.

"I wasn't asleep, just distracted." Damn, this being round humans was really affecting him; he'd end up turning in to a human if he wasn't careful.

"Well idioto, time to go to bed." Scorpio ruffled his hair and got up.

Wonderful! Sleeping. He'd lie there, counting his breaths in groups of a hundred and wondering when he could get up.

At One-thousand, two-hundred and thirty-six breaths, Edward heard a subtle noise. It was masked by a silencing charm, but his bored, expert ears picked up the vibrations from the bed next to him. Someone had set an alarm. He quickly curled himself into a foetal position and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He tried to shut out the external world. He was sure this was something to do with him, and he wanted to act genuinely 'shocked'. He could barely remember how 'shocked' felt. He thought back, searching in his memory for a time he had been surprised. There had been plenty at the beginning. Finding out he was alive had been a bit of an odd one. But in the last – what? –Fifty years or so, he couldn't think of many… oh, except that one time where a _vampire _had turned out to be a _human – _

Edward yelled with shock as Blaise, Scorpio and Draco pounced on him, each wielding a pillow and began beating him over the head with them. They were all shouting and Edward grabbed his own pillow and started to respond appropriately, roaring and fighting back, but without any real effort, carefully not sending any of them flying through the window and halfway home. Eventually someone won, although it wasn't blindingly obvious who. They all collapsed simultaneously on Edward's bed, panting with the sweaty satisfaction of a good fight.

"Well, that was fun." Muttered a dishevelled looking Draco, who had crawled across the floor and was now rummaging under the bed. He pulled out a large box, from which he ripped the wrapping paper, revealing a leather case, with 'Firewhisky' emblazoned on the top.

"Oh, so now you break it out! Jeez, all these years and you wait until a newbie comes along. Draco I fi-"Scorpio's rant was broken with a pillow across the face.

"Shut up Scorpio." Came Blaise's indignant reply, absent-mindedly covering Scorpio's face with pillow as he grabbed one of the two bottles that were nestled in the velvet. He pointed his wand at the neck of the bottle and the top flew off, ricocheting into a corner of the room at a high speed. He took a slug of the scorching whiskey, a long white curl of steam rolling out of his nose. He offered the bottle up to the other boys, and proceeded to grin like an idiot.

The only issue with this situation was that the others would expect Edward to get steadily more drunk until, no doubt, they were all humiliated in some form or another. The problem, Edward reflected, was that he was lacking a bloodstream. He needn't have worried however. The English boys' hyperactivity was infectious and Scorpio blowing enormous smoke rings like a dragon became increasingly funny, until Edward found himself helpless on the bed. At that moment a human could have overpowered him. Still laughing, Edward rolled over onto his back next to Draco. He sobered immediately as Draco's arm brushed his own and he felt again that pulse, intensified and quickened under the effect of the Firewhisky. Edward gulped and stood up quickly, running his fingers through his hair, nervously. Draco knelt up and stared playfully up at him. Dammit.

"What's wrong?" Edward grinned.

"I don't know," he replied, inventing wildly, "it just felt…a bit…gay."

"And?" regarded him haughtily, but before he could think of a response, Draco cut in. "I don't think the new boy's drunk enough! Fill him up Scorpio!"

"Er, I, um, don't think that's a good idea." Edward said quickly, backing onto Draco's bed.

"Oh, it is, we've done this before." Draco looked up at him deviously through his lashes. The other boys had flanked him, mimicking the move. Blaise and Scorpio each had a bottle of the whisky in their hands. Edward found it was difficult to look at anything other than Draco. You couldn't look a anything else. He stood defiantly up off the bed, scowled at Draco and marched up to Blaise.

"Fine then. Have it your way." He grabbed the bottle and drained it.

A/N- Well here we are. After an all too long wait Chapter One is here! I hope you will agree that it had been worth it! Thank you to our first reviewers, Morbid-Malfunctions and narusasu112.

It's getting a bit gayer! Next chapter we will focus more on Remi, Cedric and Alice. Alice and Scorpio will feature a little later as it's a very fluffy tale and we don't like fluff so much. (We like blood! And death! Hence the Twilight obsession!)

In case you REALLY hadn't noticed, there is two writers. It's sometimes hard to collaborate our ideas and get writing straight away so I'm sorry about the wait but with holidays coming up we'll be writing more!

Now. Dearest and darlingest readers, this is your time to (metaphorically) shine. This is Sky, who does the descriptive bits, so also handles plot thingies. POST your ideas on what to do with Blaise. After all he has no partner lined up, so we need ideas.

Ray: Maybe he could die. Mwahaha (we don't love him, as you may have noticed).

Sky: Ray, shut up. I love Blaise, and what Sky says goes, m'kay?

Ray: Check out the snow scene in film three with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and another (blatantly Blaise). He has nothing to speak of.

Sky: ARTISTIC LISCENCE! I HAS IT! Right. We're boring them now, so shut the freak up. Byesies for nowsies guy(sies?).

Ray: You can tell I clean up the vocabulary in this outfit…anyway! Vote, vote and vote some more! We will credit you!!!


End file.
